Ebony
Ebony is one of the puppies that Shadow, who was formerly Will's dog, gave birth to in Halt's Peril. She is a border shepherd, just like her mother, and was given to Will by Trobar at the end of Halt's Peril. History Ebony is the daughter of Shadow, and belongs to Will. WIll received her from Trobar, who had been taking care of Shadow. Halt's Peril In Halt's Peril, Malcolm is accompanied back to his Fief by Will Treaty, Halt and Horace Altman. Will goes with Malcolm to Grimsdell Forest and Trobar shows Will that Shadow has had puppies. Will ends up taking one of the puppies home to Redmont Fief as his new dog, as a 'replacement' for Shadow and due to the fact that he told Trobar in the Siege of Macindaw that if Shadow ever has puppies he'd want "the pick of the litter." Tug and Ebony later become friends after Tug being somewhat bemused initially by the excited little dog. It was Trobar who gave Ebony her name. The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Ebony is left behind at Redmont with Lady Pauline as she is still in training and the officials in Toscano have a tendency to be somewhat starchy, so Ebony wouldn't have been taken so kindly. The Lost Stories The Roamers In The Roamers, a short story in The Lost Stories, Ebony is stolen by a group of Roamers. The Roamers, also known as gypsy's, are known to treat their animals horribly and they earn their money by hosting dog-fights. Everywhere The Roamers go, something happens, hence they are always met with suspicion. As a result of this, they also hide their fighting dogs extremely well and they are very cautious not to be discovered. Alyss and Will work together in order to retrieve Ebony and they infiltrate the group of Roamers. Alyss, disguised as a Roamer slave, Hilde, finds the hideout and the scared Ebony. Another fighting dog, Demon Tooth, attempts to attack Alyss, but Ebony protects her by placing herself between the vicious dog and Alyss. Luckily, Will comes to their rescue before any of them are badly hurt and shoots the dog with two arrows. Fortunately, Demon Tooth kills Jerome. And About Time Too... Ebony is the best dog at Will and Alyss' wedding despite Tug being a bit wary of having her present at the occasion due to her tendency to scratch herself at inappropriate moments. Description Like her Mother, she's a black and white collie, and she has one brown eye and one blue, which, according to Will in the book, gives her a slightly manic look. She can't resist snapping at insects, though later regrets when she ends up with a fly in her mouth. She also growls and yips continuously. Relationships Will Will is her owner and she loves him as much as he loves her. Alyss Alyss has known Ebony, since she was a pup. When Will goes on missions Alyss takes care of Ebony, therefore, they have a very close relationship. Lady Pauline Lady Pauline looks after Ebony in that later books. Shadow Shadow is her mom and was almost killed by John Buttle. Her owner is Trobar. Category:Halt's Peril Characters Category:The Roamers Characters Category:Purple Prose Characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:And About Time, Too... Characters